


Mained

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Implied Mainewash, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Freelancers notice that Wash is always getting Mained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mained

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: can you write a maine/wash fic about maine "maineing" wash (which can be either happy like "lol maine keeps maineing wash he totally has a crush on him haha" or "oh my god maine just took a bullet for wash and now he might actually die because of this rookie. holy shit. oh no.") 
> 
> Something super short that was supposed to be sweet but it kinda went downhill.

At first, everyone just thought it was a crazy coincidence or that Maine just had really bad luck. No one was sure if it was intentional or not but sometimes when they were out on a mission, the groups biggest team member would take a hit for someone. Normally they wouldn’t think too much of it; the battlefield was a pretty treacherous place and sometimes you’d get caught in the crossfire. Connie had noted though, that whenever Wash was in trouble (which was surprisingly often) Maine was there taking on the jeep or jumping in front of the machine gun.   
  
It wasn’t like the kid couldn’t take care of himself; Agent Washington was like a damn cockroach and probably about as fast as one when push came to shove.   
  
“Have you guys noticed that Wash is always getting Mained?” Connie asked York and North on one of their sleepless nights.  
  
York choked on his coffee and spluttered as North patted him on the back.  
  
North chuckled. “It means that Maine has taken a hit for someone. South was Mained the other day.”  
  
“I thought you meant something else…” York admitted.   
  
Connie smiled. “You never know. Wash is getting Mained all the time. Who says it’s just on the battlefield?”  
  
“I did not need the mental image,” York said with a shake of his head.  
  
Connie laughed. “I meant in the training rooms, in the mess hall, in the locker rooms…pretty much anywhere that Wash goes. Just the other day, South was in one of her moods because the Director was being a dick, when Wash got in the way of her fist. Maine took a punch to the ribs. Pretty sure it left him sore for a few days…”  
  
“That counts?” York asked.  
  
CT shrugged. “It’s a hit, isn’t it?”  
  
“If its true, then I guess it’s kind of cute,” North said. “They’re really good friends.”  
  
The freelancers never found out if there was ever anything more to Wash getting Mained all the time; one day he had taken one too many hits and Wash never forgave himself. 


End file.
